


the t'hy'la plant

by idenunderscore



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Ridiculously sappy, amanda grayson is the best, bed sharing, hufflepuff kirk, ravenclaw spock, so many sappy conversations, so many sleepovers, spock raised around mostly humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idenunderscore/pseuds/idenunderscore
Summary: In a universe where both magic and interplanetary travel are real, Kirk and Spock are Hogwarts students who have been friends for years. Now, it's their sixth year and something about being closer to the end of school has the feelings between them they haven't quite figured out at an all time high. The school year has a lot in for them; Kirk almost dying, a class project totally stolen from non magic cliches, and many, many sleepovers among them.





	the t'hy'la plant

As usual, Kirk had greatly overestimated his ability to carry things. 

“Really, Jim?” Kirk glared at his friend from behind his piles of butter-beer and sweets. 

“What?” he said, crumbs dropping out of his mouth. 

“You are aware that we go to a magic school right? There’s far more efficient ways to carry your shit, Captain.” 

“Ah, that, well call me old fashioned but I like the tradition of it! A person’s gotta earn their sweets around here, Mr. Sulu.” Sulu was saved responding to that particular notion of ridiculousness by a third party who had entered the kitchen unknowingly to them but was now close enough to be heard easily.

“What are you two doing out of bed at this hour? Are hufflepuffs not known for being good students?” Strangely hot logical bangs, fairly slender form, nice hands, lips that were somehow both thin and plump, and a Ravenclaw prefects badge adorned to his Hogwarts robes. Spock Grayson, probably making his rounds for the night, had found them. 

“Need good brain energy to study though!” Spock raised an eyebrow. 

“I find it highly unlikely that they do not provide you with enough food to have sufficient brain energy and therefore I must report you out of bounds.”

“I’ll have to report you for being a prick!” 

“That hardly seems an appropriate thing to say to your superior, Mr. Kirk, and a highly illogical one at that.” 

“Think you’re real superior with that badge don’t you? Well, I always did have a thing for guys in uniform.” 

“Then you have plenty to choose from as a uniform is required of all Hogwarts students, except for on the weekends when many choose still to employ them.” 

“Oh yeah? Would you be one of those who chooses to employ them? Even in bed?” Spock frowned at these words. 

“It is most illogical to wear full Hogwarts attire to bed, especially if one runs rather hot.” That got a choked laugh out of Sulu who had, up until this point, been following the tennis match of flirting with exasperated, quiet, amusement. Kirk was pulled out of his focus on Spock and reminded with a jolt that he had not come here alone. Breaking into a grin, Kirk dropped his things ungracefully on the floor. 

“Okay, Spockles, play times over, help us carry this shit would you? We had practice tonight and I kind of wore myself out,” Kirk said and the smallest peak of a smile played on Spock’s lips at the words. 

“As you wish, Jim, although I fail to see how this was play time, or what excrement has to do with anything.” He pulled out a bag from his pocket and began putting the things inside of it slowly. He was always careful, not one to rush, even in unimportant manners such as this. 

“Pshh, we’ve been friends too long for me to believe even your half vulcan ass doesn’t know what I meant.” 

“I fail to see how my ass could know anything, as it is not where my cognitive function happens, Captain.” 

“Okay then, I fail to believe that your intelligent brain, which has been living on Earth and not Vulcan for some time now and been friends with me about the same amount of time, doesn’t understand what I meant.” Spock smiled, pleased with the wording. 

“Hey, weirdos, can we get out of here any time soon? I promised Ben I’d look over his arithmancy.” Sulu and Ben had been dating since fourth year. Kirk still couldn’t quite wrap his head around how it went down. They had had care of magical creatures together, their hormones had fucked them up that summer, they’d looked at each other, Sulu had asked Ben out, and they’d been almost entirely smooth sailing since. Sounded fake. 

“Yeah sure, his arithmancy,” Kirk said with an attempt at a suggestive eyebrow and then being unable to quirk one eyebrow up as he had not been able to the last ten million times before it, making a face and turning to Spock, “hey Mr. Spock, do the doubtful eyebrow thing for me, would you?” Spock raised the eyebrow, but did not point it at Sulu, aiming instead for the captain himself. 

“See? Spock believes me,” Sulu huffed. 

“On the contrary, Hikaru, I find it incredibly unlikely that Ben needs any help with his arithmancy. I was simply, as the vernacular states, being an ass.” 

“Okay, okay, let’s get the supplies back to the room let a guy get some in peace would you,” Sulu said, a faint blush barely visible on his cheeks. 

“You’re sounding rather Bonesian,” Kirk said frowning. Not that he didn’t love his oldest (literally the oldest a year above them but acting like he was ten above them) friend dearly, just, well, it wasn’t like Kirk needing two grumpy as all hell healers to be riding his ass. The ass riding was also, fortunately since it was bones and unfortunately since Kirk was lonely, not literal. 

“With all due respect, Captain, fuck off,” Sulu said, backing his way out of the room, bag slung elegantly across his shoulder, “I’m gonna get some!” He called happily as he exited the portrait door. Kirk waved at him and then checked his watch. 

“Are you doing your rounds? It’s kinda late for that, I thought?” Kirk didn’t think it, he knew it, but he also didn’t want Spock to know Kirk knew just about everything he could pry from him or snoop to find out about him. 

“I may have already signed out of my prefect duties for the night,” Spock said, the casual note of his voice seeming somewhat forced. Kirk looked at him for a moment before the realization hit him. 

“Spock, we’ve been friends long enough, you know I always welcome your company right?” Spock looked at his feet, the tips of his ears burning. 

“You have, on numerous occasions, told me that this was the case.” Kirk resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Yeah and I’ve meant every single one of them. You’re my best friend, Spock, weird Vulcan closed off-ness and all. I don’t um, want to make you uncomfortable saying it too much, but it’s always true, Mr. Spock.” 

“On the contrary, Jim, I am simply exhibiting rather human tendencies of insecurity. I am sorry you caught on, forcing you to have this discussion.” This time, Kirk did not resist the eye roll. 

“Okay, you’ve been on Vulcan all summer, so I’m going to give you some slack, but you’re half human and dealing with the messiest ball of shit you’ve ever met, don’t deny it,” Kirk threw in quickly as he watched Spock’s mouth open, “and I’m just so damn human I don’t mind. I even kind of like it in parts.” Spock gave him an incredulous look that made Kirk’s heart feel warm and fond. 

“I see.” 

“Nah, you don’t. Come on let’s get out of here before the house elves decide to start caring I’m stealing all of their food.”


End file.
